Anime Convension!
by Blade Existance
Summary: For all of you who like Trigun and many other Anime shows watch Vash go through this anime convension and will he ever get those donuts!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Im blade I created my own character but not for this story. A story of Vash Yes Vash from Trigun, that means I do not on him I do not claim him he is not mine I take no responsibility to him or any of the anime Characters/Series he comes in contact with.  
  
  
  
Now to continue on with this story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vash had rented a room in a City for the night on one of his travels of course the insurance girls were in the other room hard at work on the destruction Vash had mange to create at the bar that very night. Vash does fall into one of his deep slumbers as he begins to wake up he is siting n a bench in full clothing of how he normally dresses in red.  
  
Ash: hey you on the bench lets have a pokemon battle!  
  
Vash looked around confused: Me, what is that pokeman battle?  
  
As Vash begins to question him Ash had thrown a pokeball at him. As this happened the pokeball slammed him in the face leaving him to fall backwards with his legs up in the air twitching  
  
Ash: Go Nicholas!  
  
As the pokeball beamed out a human finger it showed a man in glasses with a lit cigaret with a cross held over his back of course this was none other then Nicholas D. Wolfwood also in disbelief of where he is noticing the nearly anconeus Vash on the ground with a ball covering his face.  
  
Goury seems to slide right up next to Vash on his feet anime style poking him in the side, a moment later Vash seems to get up to his feet instantly grabbing the ball and at the kid who through it at him.  
  
Nicholas: What are you doing here Vash?  
  
Vash: Nicholas? I thought you died back in around episode 22 or something?  
  
Nicholas: I did then I was in a forest and that runty kid over there hit me with a metallic ball.  
  
Ash runs up to Nicholas: get back inside your pokeball your not suppose to talk to humans your suppose to repeat your name only and in different paces!  
  
Vash grabs the pokeball reading on it 'master ball' and presses the button wile its in the direction of Ash this making a red beam come out and beam up Ash putting him in the ball.  
  
Goury: Who are you guys? And where is that small girl I was with?  
  
Lina Inverse pops out of the bush grabbing Goury's year and dragging him off.  
  
Lina: I am not a small girl!   
  
Goury: You could of fooled me. . .  
  
Back to Nicholas and Vash who are discussing whether it is episode 22 Nicholas died in or episode 23.  
  
Vash: I know its episode it is and its . . .  
  
With that a large armored machine looking like a dragon swoops over them changing into the gaimelf Escaflowne. And landing rigt behind Vash on his long trench coat where he is now stuck  
  
  
  
Van Fanel jumps out of the cockpit and onto the ground where he would look around at the near by occupants.   
  
Vash: Get this thing off of me!   
  
Van: Oh, sorry about that. But I didn't know where else to land.  
  
Nicholas points to a parking lot with several gaimelf parked in 7 parking lots made for cars.  
  
Van: Oh, alright.  
  
Van manages to get back into the gaimelf Escaflowne and walking it over to the parking lot stepping on several cars creating explosions which leads to a chain of coincidental explosions all through out the parking lot not even close to the several he had stepped on.  
  
Vash: Where do you think the donuts would be around here?  
  
Nicholas shruged: Lets check inside the building labeled 'Anime convention and free donuts.  
  
As Vash notices the large sign he seems to rush off towards the building leaving a dust trail behind as well as closely led by Nicholas D. Wolfwood  
  
As they are about to enter the building a man with white hair and one visible eye gives them an almost evil grin this is none other than Maximilian Pegasus. He stops both Vash and Nicholas before they can enter the door.  
  
Vash: Can I go in and get some donuts?  
  
Pegasus: Who are you?  
  
Vash goes in to a way too drama tical scene of saying he's Vash the Stampede human typhoon. But of course Pegasus seems not to no them when he lifts up his hair to show his millennium eye piece about to capture his soul when Vash notices his name on a sheet of paper on a clip board that Pegasus holds  
  
Vash: Hey that's my name there!  
  
Nicholas points to his as well: And that's my name.  
  
Pegasus sighs as well as snaps his fingers as he had wanted to capture both of their souls: Alright go on in.  
  
Vash smiles as he walks into the building as he dreams about eating donuts and going wide eyes just thinking about it.  
  
Nicholas: Move it Vash, I'm hungry too!  
  
Vash leans forward the moment ruined for him as he pouts about that now. Both of them enter the building as well as many other anime characters come up to Pegasus to enter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well This has been my first chapter I will be updating this a lot, I hope you enjoy all this, I will once again tell you I take no credit for the making of any of these anime shows.   
  
Further more I except any review and if you want to tell me what else I should add in this just tell me, although this doesn't mean I am out of ideas   
  
I also notice this chapter is quite short but the next chapter will be quite abit longer so dont be thinking I put no effort into this. My group of highly intenegent monkeys are working on jokes to add into this as we speak!  
  
*hint to come* Yugi enters the scene hiding under tables  
  
Well later everyone! 


	2. Donut Rush!

Alright second Chapter is here!  
  
Once again I did not make any of these anime characters or series they were in this is just made for fun. Alright lets begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vash had entered into a giant building where many people were gathered showing off their abilities and what they use and ride. As Vash noticed a table in the far distance where a bunch of donuts where stacked in a pyramid he began to rush between tables and other objects to get to it as he near the table he feels his foot step on something unusual. It is pulled back creating Vash to fall.  
  
Vash: I get the worst luck, I fall over thin air.  
  
Yugi pops his head out from the table ready to scream his hand swollen from being stepped on. He then notices Vash and puts his index finger over his mouth doing a 'shh' motion.   
  
Vash: Kid what are you running from?  
  
Yugi: A man called Seto Kiaba, he is trying to battle me for the 623th time, which he will of course lose like every time I battled him!  
  
Vash began to laugh as he notices a man behind him with brown hair none other then Seto Kiaba: There you are Yugi face me now I will finally win against you!  
  
Yugi sighs as he faces off against kiaba winning under four minutes: I told you I'd win!  
  
Kiaba storms out of the area around this time as Vash watches him leave he hears a knock. Yami is knocking on the millennium puzzle   
  
Yami: Let me out I been in here for weeks!  
  
Yugi: Quiet down I am not talking to you!  
  
Vash stares at Yugi blankly as he notices him grow when he speaks in a deeper voice that is known as Yami.  
  
Yami Bakura walks by Yugi as he things to himself *Yes this is the perfect time to take all the millennium items and rule the world! Now where are those blasted things.*  
  
By time Yami Bakura finished his thoughts he saw Vash and Yugi at the gift shop with a big sign announcing to all who would look 'get 60 coupons and get a free millennium item' Vash had already had put several on as well as Yugi making them look tacky with items that look to be jewelry.   
  
Vash: You are right these things really do look good on me!  
  
Yugi: I said that so I could borrow your coupons. . .   
  
Vash began to walk off again running into none other than Kuroki kaze who as always is hidden beneath his cloak. Kaze looked at Vash not saying anything before walking off again  
  
Vash: You could of atleast said excuse me!  
  
Kaze had turned around and walked up to Vash looking abit angry and began to say, "Soil Moy strength." as his wiped out his cylinder casing around his arm. Durring this moment where absolutely nothing had happened a tumble weed had rolled past.  
  
Vash: Um, isn't that an insult you yourself?  
  
Kaze glared at him and simply slapped Vash away using his arm that was covered by the cylinder casing.  
  
Vash now feeling pain in his face grumbles as walked off towards the donut table at this time several people from all directions came running up, one being Joey Wheeler, Goku, Lina Inverse, Goury, Gohan and Nicholas who ate all the donuts before Vash took another step towards the table which was only a meter away.  
  
Goku: Boy am I full I hope no one else wanted donuts!  
  
Nicholas looked at Vash blankly before explaining: I saw everyone racing for the donuts and I was still hungry.   
  
Vash put Nicholas in a headlock as his one knuckle from his index finger rubbed harshly against the center of Nicholas's head.   
  
Nicholas: Stop it man, it hurts!  
  
Vash: Not till I feel better!  
  
1 hour passes be before Vash had taken of hearing rumors of donuts in another room  
  
Bit Cloud sat at the table finishing up some donuts when Vash entered in a hurry  
  
Vash: No! You are the remaining donuts didn't you!  
  
Bit Cloud nodded as well as seeming quite proud of it too. Vash looked at him blankly grabbing the master ball from his pocket and pressed the button when it was facing his direction which led to having Bit Cloud beamed into the ball with Ash.  
  
Vash exited the room as he sighed a loud noise of something crushed under his foot, as he goes to look he sees a crushed to pieces hamster called Hamtaro.  
  
Vash: Ew, now I will never get this off my boot.  
  
Around this time is when Marrik was walking by speaking his plans out of how to take over the Anime Convention. Much to Vash's surprise kaze came up from behind him back handing him with his cylinder casing across the face leading Marrik to fly across the room out cold. Kaze turned his back to Vash wile still looking at him showing off the word on his back 'Security'  
  
Kaze: Don't mess with the Security of the Anime Convention!  
  
Vash: I will be sure to remember that   
  
Nicholas had walked up next to Vash grabbing his shoulder as if to lead hin somewhere, Vash not quite wanting to be grabbed by Nicholas, Vash ran off out of the grip of Nicholas not seeing where he was going, at this point he fell short of places to run falling onto stairs and with his speed it had pushed him right onto stage, as Vash got up he notice nearly the entire building full of people looking at a stood there dumb founded with a sweat drop next to his face before doing a stupid looking serious face and brought his index and middle finger forward and crossing them over when they were fully out stretched and back uncrossing them as he brought them back repeating this wile he begin to say. . .'Love & Peace! Love & Peace! Love & Peace!'  
  
The crowd was silent wile watching the fool on stage and after a moment Future Trunks had come on stage pushing Vash off the other end a sign on his back saying 'security'  
  
Vash: hey don't push just ask, all I wanted as a little of attention *on the ground his finger moving along the floor in a sad-ish tone*  
  
Trunks: next time do it off stage!  
  
With that Trunks had left leaving Vash to naturally wander off again out the side door. When looking around outside he noticed Heero Yuy and a large mobile suit next to him called Zero right beside this robot was another one DeathScythe Hell and conversating with Heero was Duo Maxwell.  
  
Vash approached them and noticing a label on the robots 'Gundams not mobile suites: Hello, what are those big mobile suites called?   
  
Heero gave Vash a blank stair and replied: Gundams, there is a sigh on it or can't you read?  
  
Vash: I did read it whats your point?  
  
This was going no where.   
  
Duo: Don't mind him, his name is Heero and im Duo, who are you?  
  
Vash: I am Vash the Stampede, but call me Vash.  
  
Vash had looked over Both mobile suits and got into the cockpit of one of them pressing multiple buttons creating much chaos as it shot off machine guns and walked backward landing on a car which blew up along with various other cars no where near it. Vash had then exited the Gundam and scampered off back inside.  
  
Nicholas was there waiting for him too as he grabbed his shoulder and led him to a concession stand where one black haired girl was working shorter than a longer haired tall woman who hard their backs turned, after a moment the girls turned around of course finding out that it was Meryl and Milly  
  
Milly: Hey Mr. Vash, what do you want, we are fresh out of our freshly made irresistible honey glazed donut.  
  
Vash: Thanks for rubbing it in......  
  
Milly: My Pleasure Mr. Vash   
  
Meryl: Nicholas did you want anything?  
  
Nicholas: No, and I say that because you can't cook.  
  
Meryl frowned: Why is that?  
  
Nicholas points to various anime characters at the tables moaning and groaning about how they feel sick after eating the food.  
  
Meryl: Shut up, new policy, no refunds! *making sure they can't lose money*  
  
Vash: You expect them to bring it back to you half eaten and ask for refunds?  
  
*Silence is heard as visual images of what half eaten products could be brought back*  
  
Vash slowly backed off turning to run away only running into the last person he expected to see, Knives!  
  
Knives: Hey, there you are! I been looking for you, I was thinking of killing some of these people off!  
  
Vash and knives backed up looking as if they are about to face off in a duel both their guns in their hands. Music is suddenly heard out of no where the theme to 'Mortal Combat'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`What will happen to our hero's now that they met up with each other. What will happen between Vash and knives find out next chapter of 'Anime Convention'!!!  
  
Next Chapter 'Pokeball of ultimate doom!'  
  
Send in reviews please! 


End file.
